1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planar dual polarization antenna, and more particularly, to a wide-band planar dual polarization antenna capable of effectively reducing antenna dimensions, meeting 45-degree slant polarization requirements, generating linearly polarized electromagnetic waves, and providing two symmetric feed-in points to generate an orthogonal dual-polarized antenna field pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic products with wireless communication functionalities, e.g. notebook computers, personal digital assistants, etc., utilize antennas to emit and receive radio waves, to transmit or exchange radio signals, so as to access a wireless communication network. Therefore, to facilitate a user's access to the wireless communication network, an ideal antenna should maximize its bandwidth within a permitted range, while minimizing physical dimensions to accommodate the trend for smaller-sized electronic products. Additionally, with the advance of wireless communication technology, electronic products may be configured with an increasing number of antennas. For example, a long term evolution (LTE) wireless communication system and a wireless local area network standard IEEE 802.11n both support multi-input multi-output (MIMO) communication technology, i.e. an electronic product is capable of concurrently receiving/transmitting wireless signals via multiple (or multiple sets of) antennas, to vastly increase system throughput and transmission distance without increasing system bandwidth or total transmission power expenditure, thereby effectively enhancing spectral efficiency and transmission rate for the wireless communication system, as well as improving communication quality. Moreover, MIMO communication systems can employ techniques such as spatial multiplexing, beam forming, spatial diversity, pre-coding, etc. to further reduce signal interference and to increase channel capacity.
The LTE wireless communication system includes 44 bands which cover from 698 MHz to 3800 MHz. Due to the bands being separated and disordered, a mobile system operator may use multiple bands simultaneously in the same country or area. Under such a situation, conventional dual polarization antennas may not be able to cover all the bands, such that transceivers of the LTE wireless communication system cannot receive and transmit wireless signals of multiple bands. Therefore, it is a common goal in the industry to design antennas that suit both transmission demands, as well as dimension and functionality requirements.